fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saber (Willard H. Wright)
Summary Saber is an Saber-class Servant summoned for the Holy Grail War. Saber's True Name is Willard H. Wright, former first-class Archbishop and Chief Inquisitor of the SSVD. He was once an ace inquisitor feared by witches for his ruthless tactics, however he has grown malcontent with the brutal standards of the SSVD and retired from his job. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with the Twenty Wedges of Van Dine Name: Willard H. Wright, Wizard-Hunting Wright, Wright of the Twenty Wedges, Will Origin: The Discord FC/OC Holy Grail Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Angel, Detective, Witch Hunter, Higher-Order Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Skilled Swordsman, Vehicular Mastery, Mind Manipulation (Using his Authority of the Theatergoer, he can force opponents to tell him the truth), Dimensional BFR (Those under the Authority of the Theatergoer will be transported along with Will to another dimension where they can speak in private. Will can bring others into this dimension), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification (His attacks get stronger the more wedges the opponents have), Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Clairvoyance (His innate talent for analysis allows him to effectively read the future with the evidence he has at his disposal), Time Stop (Can temporarily stop time with Return Dust to Dust), Durability Negation (Can negate durability with his sword or wedges), Regeneration Negation (At least Low-Godly; Conceptually negates regenerative factors with his sword), Information Analysis, Reality Warping and Subjective Reality (Can deny aspects of reality using the red and blue truth, his sword cuts truth from fiction), Conceptual Manipulation and Law Manipulation via The Twenty Wedges of Van Dine (Enforces a strict set of laws onto the battle, disobeying these laws will cause the opponent to be attacked conceptually with a wedge, negating durability and bypassing all defenses), Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant with B+-Rank Strength, he should be stronger than Saber under Shirou and at least much stronger than a much recent Servant like EMIYA), higher with the Twenty Wedges of Van Dine (An A+-ranked Noble Phantasm, far superior to the strength of any normal servant) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to servants like Gilgamesh who aren't known for their speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has B+-ranked Endurance, making this comparable to his attack potency) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range with his katana, kilometers with the Twenty Wedges of Van Dine and teleportation Standard Equipment: Katana of Darkness Intelligence: Genius, should be comparable to his canon counterpart Weaknesses: A desire to save the innocent Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Noble Phantasm' Illusions to Illusions: The Twenty Wedges of Van Dine: The Twenty Rules set in place by the great S. S. Van Dine for all mysteries. As the former Head Inquisitor of the SSVD, Saber is capable of enforcing these rules upon any battle, and those who's theories or tactics violate the placed upon rules will be attacked with an undodgeable wedge that strikes the very concept of the victim. Breaking five of these rules will cause the victim to take severe damage on a conceptual level. The actions that cause one to be attacked by the wedges are: #Failing to think properly due to clues being missing #Swapping an action with another ally #Attempting to flirt with or make Will fall in love with the opponent #Damaging Saber during his actions such as reflecting or counterattacking #Scoring a severe critical hit on Saber #Interfering with Will's thinking #Resurrecting #Using Precognition, Mind Reading, Information Analysis, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, or other such powers. #Duplication #Another character jumping in to help mid-fight #Summoning other characters/minions #Receiving outside help from another source. #Going into stealth #Using an excess amount of Magic or extremely powerful spells #Healing significantly #Amplifying the statistics of an attack #Using a Noble Phantasm more than once #Harming one's self or teammate via any means #Saber being empathically altered #Using one-use items or makeshift weapons 'Class Skills' Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to his job as the Chief Inquisitor of the SSVD and his notoriety as the Wizard-Hunting Wright, Saber has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering him virtually invulnerable to all modern magi's spells and even of Caster's from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magic attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Because he does not have an anecdote of riding anything special or worth mentioning, he receives a low rank in this Skill for a Saber. 'Personal Skills' Authority of the Theatergoer: Granted to him by Bernkastel, Willard has the Authority of the Theatergoer, allowing him to discover the truth by putting someone he interacts with in another world. They will be compelled to tell the truth with no resistance, making this skill highly useful for information gathering. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Saber's C-rank is gained from being an angel from Heaven and a being of a higher order. Discernment of the Poor: The insight to see through the opponent's character and attributes. The Servant is capable of determining the details of someone's character, which lets them see through most deceptions. Only an exceptionally practiced liar can speak an untruth without being caught. After prolonged interaction an opponent, the servant can sometimes gain insight into the opponent to predict certain actions before they act on them. Saber has an A-rank in this ability due to his skill in reading the truth between the lines and catching onto lies easily. Hypothetical Reasoning: A Skill connected to abductive reasoning, a type of logical reasoning and an induction method applied on a wide scale. Due to his extended time in being the detective and battling witches who uses all kinds of tricks and traps, Saber has an A-rank in this skill, accurately deduce any number of aspects about a person or object based on what he observes and will never miss information that could be vital to solving a mystery. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fate Category:Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Category:Detectives Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Katana Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Time Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Law Users Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Vehicular Masters